Uma Dose de Felicidade
by xAkemihime
Summary: Aquela tripulação era diferente, disso Vivi tinha certeza. Naquele navio, não havia tempo para tristeza. - centred Vivi


One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

Sem casal nenhum, só Vivi /amor

* * *

Vivi suspirou, sentindo a brisa fria do mar tocar-lhe gentilmente a face, acariciando seus cabelos azuis perante o luar. Seria uma bela cena a se contemplar se não fosse pelo olhar triste que a mulher carregava. Ela mirava o céu estrelado acima, com o pensamento distante, em seu pai e em seu reino que já estava entrando em estado de calamidade.

Porém logo seus pesarosos devaneios foram interrompidos ao sentir uma presença se aproximando de si na proa do navio.

- Nami, algum problema? – Perguntou ela, se virando para a ruiva.

- Nada demais, mas pode vir à cozinha por um instante? – Nami sorriu docemente.

A princesa acenou com a cabeça, seguindo-a até a porta da cozinha, onde parou surpresa ao ver o que seus amigos haviam preparado. Uma onda de "feliz aniversário" explodiu pelo local.

Ela se lembrava de que aquele dia era seu aniversário, se lembrava até de ter comentado isto com Nami recentemente, só não imaginava que eles iriam preparar uma pequena festa para ela.

Ali sobre a mesa da cozinha estavam postos vários tipos de comida, com um enorme e bem decorado bolo ao centro. Os tripulantes do navio pirata utilizavam aquele típico chapéu de festas de criança, todos bastante sorridentes. Bem, talvez Zoro nem tanto, mas isso não importou.

Vivi agradeceu a todos, dizendo que não precisariam ter feito aquilo tudo para ela. Fala esta que eles ignoraram em um piscar de olhos.

A festa logo se estendeu para todo o deque do navio. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper e Carue animavam a noite, pulando e cantando sem parar, o capitão berrava para quem quisesse ouvir, que precisavam urgentemente de um músico para animar ainda mais aquela tripulação. Sanji servia apaixonadamente Nami com os aperitivos que havia preparado para aquela ocasião.

Vivi sorriu de leve ao vê-los animados, e se afastou, dando atenção ao mar a sua frente, voltando aos pensamentos preocupados que martelavam constantemente sua cabeça naqueles dias.

- Deveria tentar se divertir. – Vivi se virou ao ouvir uma voz masculina ao seu lado, encontrando o dono dela sentado calmamente com as costas apoiadas no mastro do merry, enquanto bebericava saquê de sua garrafa.

- Não estou muito no clima. - Ela esboçou um sorriso fraco, voltando a fitar o oceano. – Mas agradeço pela festa Mr. Bushido, ficou tudo ótimo! – Agradeceu rapidamente para não soar ingrata ou algo do tipo.

Vivi estava feliz por estar naquele navio com aquela tripulação, ela tivera muita sorte de se encontrar com eles e pela ajuda que todos estavam dando a ela. Mas apesar de estar eternamente agradecida, a princesa não se sentia apta a comemorar algo, ainda mais seu aniversário, sabendo que todos que conhecia corriam perigo em seu país.

Zoro ficou em silêncio por algum tempo.

- Deveria tentar esquecer um pouco dos problemas. – Disse ele finalmente, depois de um longo gole em sua bebida. – Luffy não ia querer te ver assim.

Ela fitou-o durante alguns segundos. O espadachim nunca falava muito, ainda mais com ela, mas naquela noite estava diferente, talvez fosse pelo efeito da bebida. Mas o que importava é que Vivi no fundo sabia que ele estava certo.

O silêncio logo invadiu novamente os dois, sendo entrecortado pelos outros tripulantes que trançavam em volta do navio.

Quando Vivi finalmente abriu a boca para responder Zoro, ouviu a voz imponente de Luffy a chamando.

- Oi, Vivi! O que você está fazendo aí? Vem comemorar! – E sem dar tempo para a mulher responder, o moreno esticou seus braços, segurando-a.

E naquela fração de segundos em que Luffy a pegou pelo braço e puxou para o meio da dança improvisada deles, em meio às gargalhadas, Vivi se permitiu ser invadida por um rastro de alegria, esboçando um sorriso, se sentindo contagiada pela felicidade do capitão e de todos os outros presentes, que olhavam para ela, rindo.

Eles se preocupavam com ela, e iriam ajudá-la no que fosse preciso, mas aquela tripulação não era uma tripulação comum, independente do que fosse, eles jamais deixariam a tristeza invadir aquele lugar. Essa foi a lição que Vivi aprendeu naquele dia, decidindo por fim, deixar suas preocupações de lado por pelo menos aquela noite, dando espaço para uma dose de alegria de que tanto precisava.

* * *

Queria escrever algo sobre a Vivi, daí vi que o aniversário dela foi esse mês (02/02), e como é one piece, sempre tem tempo para comemorar :D


End file.
